A series of weird events
by Amy P. Halliwell
Summary: Piper finds a box at the doorway,she takes it inside and she opens it. From that moment weird things start to happen. Who could be behind all this? Check it out. I'm open to any suggestions. Please read and review.
1. The beginning Pt II

A SERIES OF WEIRD EVENTS

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Charmed and everything related to them. They are all property of Spelling TV. I just borrowed them.

**Authors note:** Howdy guys. This is my first fiction so don't be very harsh. You should also know that English is not my native language.

About the story now, I won't say anything in order not to give away much. Major hint in the title.

It isn't set in any particular season. Piper and Leo are together. Leo is a white-lighter not an elder. Wyatt and baby Chris are in too. Paige is teaching at Magic School. Phoebe is working at the Bay Mirror and is single.

Let's go on with the story now

_Chapter One_

_The beginning_

It was a normal day at the Halliwell Manor. Well, as normal as it could be. Paige and Phoebe were at work. The children were away. Piper and Leo thought they could spend a little time together. Unfortunately the Elders called him and now he had some errands to run. Piper thought about going to P3 but saw it was too early. Not knowing what to do she sat on the sofa thinking

Suddenly there was a loud noise. She jumped waiting to see a demon but there wasn't anyone. She was very confused, but before she could do anything the bell rang. She went to open the door but when she opened it she found no one. Now she was more confused. But then she noticed something in front of her. It was a small box. Carefully she lifted it and carried it inside.

When she got inside she went to the living room and examined closely the box. She couldn't identify the material it was made from. There wasn't a card or anything like that. She picked it up. It was very light and nothing indicated what it could have inside. She hesitated about opening it because if there was one thing she had learnt by now was not trust anyone or anything. But in the end curiosity overcame her. She lifted it and opened it.

That's it. Sorry if it was too short but I want to know if anyone likes my story before I continue. So are you curious to learn what's inside? If so please hit that button and send me a review. Criticism is appreciated too.


	2. The beginning Pt II

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**A/N** Thank you my two reviewers. I'm glad you liked my story. Anonymous so you know this isn't a Piper centric story. I have planned something for everyone. But I'll sure give her more credit. She is my favourite although I identify more to Phoebe

_Chapter two_

_The beginning_

_Part II_

Piper was very confused. The only thing inside the box was a small key and a piece of paper. On the paper, it read _9231 Mage Street_. That made Piper even more curious. She decided to call Leo and her sisters to help her with that but before she could do anything, the door opened and Phoebe's voice was heard:

"Hi, anybody home?"

"In the living room" answered Piper.

"I'm so tired. You won't believe what Elise told me. They wants to… Phoebe stopped realizing that Piper wasn't listening to her. "Honey is everything okay. You don't look very well" she asked her

"Oh I'm fine. I was just thinking. Take a look at this." answered Piper

Piper showed her the box and what was inside. Phoebe asked her if she had asked Leo. "That's what I was going to do when you came in" answered Piper

"Well let me… Phoebe suddenly stopped. Piper recognized her reaction. It was a premonition. Patiently she waited for it to stop. Phoebe opened her eyes.

"What did you saw?" asked Piper.

"I saw a house. It was very old. It looked like those haunted houses we see on horror movies." Phoebe responded

"And?" asked again Piper

"What do you mean and? asked Phoebe

"I mean what else did you see? answered Piper

"There wasn't anything else, no demons, no innocents, nothing!" said Phoebe

"Well that's very strange. Your premonitions usually warn us for something. Now what should we do?" said Piper

"I don't know. We don't have anything to start," said Phoebe

"There is an address in the box. Maybe that's where the house in your premonition is." said Piper

"What do you think? I think we should check It." said Phoebe

"I think we should call Leo and first. It may be dangerous." said Piper

"Okay, Le…she suddenly stopped as blue orbs started to form in front of her. Soon Leo materialized. "Wow that was very quick" remarked Phoebe. "Actually I was already orbing here when you called. I sensed something weird down here and I was coming to see what it is." said Leo

Piper and Phoebe looked at him trying to figure out what he was talking about. Then Phoebe spoke "Do you think it could be that box we were talking about?" "What box?" asked Leo. Piper showed him the box and asked him if he had any idea of what it could be. But he couldn't help them at all. He just sensed some kind of power from that box but he couldn't identify it. He orbed up there to ask the Elders about it

"I'll go get Chris and Wyatt." said Piper. "I'll go check the Book of Shadows. Maybe there is something in there." said Phoebe. "Okay I'll be back soon." answered Piper.

After a while, Leo orbed down. "Hey where's Piper" he asked. "She went to get the boys. What did you find out?" asked Phoebe. "Uh, nothing" answered Leo. "What do you mean nothing? They don't know anything that could help us?" asked Phoebe. "No, I'm sorry. What about the Book of Shadows?" said Leo. "Already checked. There is nothing in there too" answered Phoebe

Then Piper came in carrying Chris and Wyatt. Leo went and took them. "How are you buddy? And you little one? Daddy missed you."

Piper watched him smiling. Suddenly she remembered they had work to do. She asked them whether they had found anything. "Nope'' answered Phoebe "Nothing" added Leo "Well that doesn't lead us anywhere" said Piper

"I still think we should go and check it," said Phoebe "Well, okay I'm in," said Piper "Shouldn't you call Paige first? You may need the power of three." said Leo

"I guess you are right. Besides, she should have been home by now," said Piper

Before she could finish her sentence Paige had already orbed. "Hi guys. Don't tell me you've been waiting for me." she said. "Actually yeah, we would have called you if you haven't showed up" Piper told her. "Why, is anything wrong?" she asked. They told her what was going on and she agreed on going to check it.

"But what if it is a trap?" said Leo. "I've never ignored a premonition Leo. I won't know. Besides that's our job" said Phoebe "We know how to take care of ourselves Leo. Don't worry so much," said Paige "Yeah honey, you just look after the boys. We 'll be fine," added Piper.

"Okay but be careful," said Leo "We will, buy," Paigetold him as she took Piper's and Phoebe's hand. "Where to?" she asked. "9231 Mage Street" responded Piper.

That's it for now. It was longer, wasn't it? Anyway, I hope you liked. Don't forget to review. CU


End file.
